


For Science Of Course!

by BeenThere_DoneThat



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Swansea's got a kink, and he wants to experiment with it, but just for science obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenThere_DoneThat/pseuds/BeenThere_DoneThat
Summary: Swansea has a blood drinking kink, he hasn't been able to find a trustworthy candidate that wouldn't bleed him dry. That is, until he became friends with Dr. Jonathan Reid.





	For Science Of Course!

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have it! It was just a thought I kept having throughout and after the game. Sweet little Dr. Swansea wanting to get his blood sucked for "Scientifical Purposes" by a the handsome Dr. Reid, yummy!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comment if you'd want me to add another chapter. 'Cause, honestly, I'd be down for another one.

Dr. Edgar Swansea is a man of science, not only is he that, he's a man intrigued by nightmares such as vampires. He's tested many theories with vampires in his time. He's still a moderately young man and there are still things he doesn't know about vampires. Even though one of his strongest friends is indeed a vampire. Make that two now.

This newborn Ekon, Dr. Jonathan Reid, is quite the man if he had anything to say about it. He's done so many good things since Edgar picked him up on that boat, since he met him in that bar on the docks. But now tensions are higher than anyone ever thought they'd be, since the visit from the vampire hunter, Geoffrey, he's been on edge. Not only for himself, but his friends as well.

When Reid had opened that door and the Hunter met the vampire, their eyes locked. Reid’s white blue eyes, went from Swansea to the man standing only a foot away. It was like they were dogs, sizing each other up, fur on the back of their necks bristling, teeth bared.

A few days later, Reid vaguely tells Swansea that he needs to get stronger to be able to go head to head with that man, with that _threat_. That implies that Jonathan would need blood, warm, living blood, and a victim too. Swansea is not a dumb man, he knows Reid has already taken victims that he supposes Swansea doesn't know about.

Another thing Swansea knows is that Reid is already almost too powerful for his own good. The good Lady has had a few words with Edgar that are a bit concerning, she can sense how strong he is and he's only _just_  become a vampire.

He's so powerful already. That thought just makes Edger a little on edge but not completely in a bad way. Being so close to such a powerful creature and knowing that with a snap of his finger Reid could have him killed does something to him. He knows Jonathan trusts him, he knows Jonathan sees him as a friend. But he has always wondered if vampires could feed without fully killing the person. Dr Swansea is a man of science and experiments, he wants to know in the name of science. Not because of a knowing feeling at the back of his head wanting to be fed on by a monster.

It's only been a week since Geoffrey had visited, Reid's been in in the northern part of the city. Hardly ever comes down to visit, but he's had the idea running haywire in his mind for quite some time. Possibly a few weeks. It's been ruining him, he _wants_  to know what it feels like. So when Reid comes to the hospital and Swansea hears the tapping of a soft knock on his door, he knows exactly who it is.

The good doctor makes his way in, tall figure coming to tower over him at his desk. “Edgar.” He greets, “how are you this fine night? You seem debilitated.”

Edgar sighs and can't help himself from staring down the long form that is Jonathan Reid. “Yes Doctor, I am a bit stressed I guess you could say. Guess I have a lot of things on my mind.”

“I'm willing to listen if you're willing to share, Dr. Swansea.” He says smoothly.

For being a vampire, he is still so horribly polite. But he thinks the best option here is to politely deny him the request. “No, no, it's quite alright! You have enough on your plate as it is, Jonathan. I wouldn't want to add to it.” He says dismissively, waving him off.

A pale hand traces the edge of Swansea’s desk, Edgar follows the motion. Wants Reid's fangs doing the same to his neck. Swansea almost feels himself break into a sweat, he doesn't want to know if Jonathan can see or feel his heart rate increasing. Reid’s eyes go from where his finger is tracing to Swansea’s eyes. He can feel Swanseas heart beat faster, he can hear it.

Reid's brows twitch, “Are you alright, Dr. Swansea?”

Edgar feels as if he's teetering on a very steep ledge as he replies. “Oh, of–of course, Jonathan.”

“Something's on your mind Doctor.” Reid vaguely suggests, raising a brow at the man sitting in front of him, but allowed his face to remain neutral.

“Yes, well, it is–a scientific idea having to do with creatures such as yourself.” He grinds out nervously.

“Oh? What type of scientific idea?”

“Oh, how do I go about this?” Swansea whispers quickly to himself. “It's something that I've thought of for _you_  specifically. You mentioned that you needed more power, did you not? Such power is directly linked to the amount of blood you get, yes?”

Icy eyes watch Swansea as he proposes the idea. Reid looks as if he's contemplating the question before answering with a curt, “Yes, that's right.”

“Alright,” says the doctor, nerves on fire. “the idea that passes through me wonders if you can drink from a living human being while keeping the person alive, during and after, without any negative effects. Or at least abnormal negative effects, such as death and more.”

“Oh–“ Reid mumbles this time, thinking it out. “I've never tried.” he admits honestly, almost guilty. “How do you suppose we find out? Hold on, have you spoken to Lady Ashbury about this? Have you asked her?”

“No, Dr. Reid, I can't say I have. She has never killed for food, Jonathan. Nor has she had someone willing to feed on.” Swansea stands from his place in the chair and slowly rounds the table, ignoring the light surprise on Reid's face. “Maybe–, we could test it. See any short term affects. The only problem I could see with it might be your control.” Swansea stares Reid dead in the eyes, “Would you even be able to stop yourself once you got started Doctor?”

Their eyes lock onto each other, Jonathan nods carefully. “Of course. It is a challenging task but it is doable. Who exactly do you presume we test this on Doctor?”

“Well,” Edgar whispers, leans against the desk behind him. Jonathan only a mere foot away from him, so much taller than him, so much stronger than him. Yes he wants to do this. He wants to feel Reid want him back, so he plans on going through with it.

“I suppose we could use myself as your test subject. I'd be honored Dr. Reid; really.”

The suggestion knocks Reid onto his ass. Never did he think Edgar would volunteer for such a task. “ _No_ , Edgar, I couldn't.” The concern laced into Jonathan's voice only makes Swansea desire it even more.

“Come now, Jonathan, who else do we have? Who could we get a hold of without it rousing suspicion?” The other doctor counters.

“I'm not sure, but I don't want you to have to do such a thing for me. We're not even sure if it'd hurt you or not.” Reid shakes his head, “I wouldn't want to risk it, Edgar.”

“That really is very sweet of you Jonathan, but if it helps us win this fight against the Priwen and the contagious disease running rampant throughout London then I believe it's worth every drop.”

Jonathan has the face of a sad puppy, knowingly afraid of what he's really capable of. He doesn't want to risk hurting one of his friends, it's a reasonable concern. But Swansea can't just openly tell Jonathan why he wants to do this. He keeps himself up at night with thoughts such as this, has him shamefully wrapping a hand around himself to the thought of finishing with fangs tickling his neck. Whether it's Reid or Lady Ashbury, it almost didn't make a difference, he knew Reid's more likely to give him what he wants though.

Reid stares at him, bristles briefly, deciding whether or not to go along with this plan. Dr. Swansea has a point, the free blood would be absolutely amazing, but the possibility of hurting the Doctor didn't sit well with him.

Then Swansea clears his throat. “Please Jonathan, take your time, think about it and come back to me when you can. Just know I have complete trust in your decision and the actions that come forth from said decision.”

The sharp features of Jonathan's face almost soften. “I will come back to you, Edgar. Then, I will give you the answer you so desire.” With that Reid gives him a nod farewell and makes his leave.

He leaves Edgar to his own devils. The devil whispering on his shoulder those absolutely sinful activities he wishes to partake in with a man known as Jonathan Reid. One of the most powerful Vampires in London, possibly in history. For now, and probably many times to come, that little devil has won. The whispers into his ear have not gone unheard. The devil's won again.

- 

The decision swirls around Jonathan’s thoughts for a week and a half. He hadn't eaten for a week before the conversation, so that makes it almost three weeks without warm, fresh blood. His nerves were grinding, he wouldn't allow himself to kill any more innocent people, but he _needed something_.

He's in the West End when he remembers about the offer Swansea gave him. Just the thought makes his mouth water, the action of bringing his teeth to graze over the small neck of the sweet little Dr. Swansea. _God_  did he want that to happen, then the final plunge and blood rushing in past his lips. It would fill his mouth, slide down his throat, empty the man under him. But that's just the thing, he doesn't want to empty him, he needs to keep him alive and alive and well he will keep him, Reid promises to himself.

So almost instantly, Reid's on his way. Fighting savagely through the streets, fighting for that end goal of a good, easy meal. Every meal is easy, but this meal is actually giving him consent and wouldn't be dying afterwards. It excites him to have such a willing victim. (Or should he say participant?) Just the way Edgar presented himself so readily and willingly. He almost doesn't believe Swansea is asking such a thing if him.

When Reid reaches the white walls of the hospital, nobody dares to speak to him. He's on a mission and he looks like he's eager to get his first meal he's had in weeks. With being a new Ekon and all, the piercing hunger and desire he feels for feeding won't be going away too soon. It still consumes him, but he tries his best to ignore the insatiable hunger that festers in every pit of his body, in every bone and blood cell, in the deepest reaches of his mind. Rats can't nourish him with the hunger that bends his every will.

He's never had a problem with addiction, doesn't have an addictive personality either, but once he became a vampire, he now knows what it feels like to have withdrawal. Resisting is one of the hardest things he's made himself do possibly in his life. But it's possible, he keeps telling himself.

Reid's shoes tiptoe up the carpeted steps and lightly, but quickly, shuffle to Swansea’s office door. He only knocks once then finds himself shifting the door open, eager, too eager, but trying to hide the hunger behind his gaze. Like a wolf is sheeps clothing. Or a lion stalking its prey and that's exactly what Edgar is to him in this moment. Not only is he that, he's a promise of something good, he's a friend.

Swansea is openly startled at the single knock and the sudden opening of the door. A sigh gets caught in the shorter man's throat at the sight of Reid. The intense expression that has spread itself across Jonathan's face brings a hint of concern to his own.

Swansea speaks first, “What has you looking so–“ he gestures to Jonathan lazily. “worked up, my friend?”

Helping himself in, Jonathan closes the door. Only takes a few cautious steps towards the Doctor before nervously licking across his own lips at the thought of what could happen in just mere moments.

“I've thought over your experiment, Edgar. I wish to go through with it.” His eyes are staring directly into Swansea’s soul.

Suddenly the shorter male heats up, feels his face grow hot, and begins connecting the dots. “I'm glad you've thought it over Jonathan, but please tell what's got you so frazzled.”

Jonathan walks to lean on the doctor's desk, “I apologize, I'm just–“ he trails off slightly. “just so hungry, Doctor.” He admits hesitantly. “This hunger in me, it is so hard to resist and I've been trying–trying so hard not to kill. It remains to be the most difficult task ever given to me. But I am trying, Edgar.” The last sentence comes out almost defeated.

“Oh, Jonathan,” Swansea starts softly and takes his own few steps towards the man. “you don't need to explain yourself to me. I know all about the urges that young Ekon go through. How long have you gone without feeding?”

“Roughly three weeks.” He lightly growls. “It's growing unbearable. I've even taken the liberty of asking Lady Ashbury for advice, but it only got me so far.” Then Reid's eyes get a bit more intense and look back to the other doctor. “You know of Elizabeth’s daughter?”

Cocking his head, Swansea nods an affirmative then Reid goes on. “She has asked her mother multiple times for the gift of immortality, only to be refused. She asked me only a few days ago if I'd give her such a gift. I had to deny. How would Lady Ashbury take that? At that point, I was unsure of my ability to resist in doing something else much more unsatisfactory in such a situation. It's not healthy,” Jonathan sighs. “the way this hunger drives me.”

If Swansea is anything, it's moderately surprised and only slightly turned on. Even though he shouldn't be, but how Jonathan speaks to him of this desire to feed and the pull of hunger due to his blood fast. He knows exactly what Reid wants and he wants it too.

“I understand my friend.” He brushes a hand down a jacketed arm. “I'm more than willing to help you Jonathan. After all, I offered and you requested; so I must deliver.” He says matter-of-factly.

“Are you sure, Edgar.” Jonathan asks deadly serious, blisteringly cold eyes peering into his own.

“Yes, yes.” He waves him off, even though he doesn't really feel too easy about what's about to happen. He's already hot and bothered, he can feel his dick already starting to fill out, but he continues anyway. “Like I mentioned, I want to help you defeat this crisis just like anyone else. I’ll do it.”

Pushing himself off the edge of the desk, the young Ekon almost groans at the answer. The noise sounding closer to a growl now that Swansea replayed it in his head. Then his head is swimming as he finds himself crowded against the edge of his own desk. Edgar has to crane his head in order to look his peer in the face and what he sees there sets his every nerve on fire. The pure desire to feed is taking over his usually calm and collected facial expression. But Edgar can still see the doubt in the snowy eyes that look down gently onto his own frame.

“You want this?” Reid asks again, like he's forcing Edgar to do this. He's giving him one last out.

He doesn't want to take the way out. He shyly grips the edge of the jacket Jonathan's so fond of wearing and pulls him in closer, solidifying the decision. “Yes, I would not have offered if I didn't, Jonathan.”

Swansea feels the twinge of the desk pressing into his lower back and finds himself tilting his head back to expose his neck just that bit more. Urging him on to do what he's been craving to do. Then he feels the other crowd closer, their chests aren't yet touching but they're so, so close. Reid has to bend over he's so tall, in order to reach his neck.

Arms slowly brace themselves on the desk, bracketing him in on either side of the smaller man's body. It's strangely intimate, Reid's allowing it to be strangely intimate. Jonathan's closer to his neck now, he can hear the short puffs of breath as Reid takes in the scent of his blood like a dog.

It's too sensual the way Reid finally brushes his nose against the column of his neck. Swansea’s so much smaller than the other man, his colleague towers over him easily and covers almost his whole body. This simple feeding session is beginning to go somewhere else for Edgar, he's getting so hot, he's afraid Reid would figure out that helping Reid gain more power isn't the only reason he wants to do this.

Reid closes the distance between them, their bodies flush together and a guttural growl escapes the vampires lips. It takes Edgar off guard, almost terrifies him. The first brush of fangs come next, it has Edgar jumping out of his skin, a noise of surprise sighing from his open mouth.

The pierce doesn't come though, he just skims them there. Reid's voice is dangerously low when he speaks. “Tell me you want this, Edgar.”

Realizing he's painfully hard doesn't help him when those words pass through his ear canal. The body pressed to him holds basically no heat, but the weight is welcome. When Edgar doesn't answer right away, the fangs press themselves closer to breaking the first layer of skin. The gasp that escapes Swansea causes Reid to growl again, the hands previously on the desk are encircling his smaller waist, squeezing him too tight.

“Tell me, Edgar.” He drawls, but the gravel in his voice never goes away, the intensity of it almost too much for Edgar to bear.

Reid longs to be accepted, he wants to know this is actually happening. Someone is actually allowing him to feed on them. It's one of he most euphoric feelings he's probably ever experienced. Consent in such a daunting action, a deadly action.

So when Reid squeezes hands and arms around his waist Edgar fucking _moans_. “Yes, _yes_ , _Jonathan_. I want it, bite me.” He sighs out, if this wasn't about to happen Edgar never would have enough will to speak to Reid that way, or even speak like that around him.

“As you wish.” Is Jonathan's easy reply. Then it happens. Reid groans a bit too sultry into his neck and he feels the trace of a tongue along his jugular. He's terrified for a split second, then Jonathan moves just an inch away from the vein and bites down. It fucking hurts, as expected, but the way Jonathan clutches at him like he's a literal life line allows him to take pleasure in the act.

Edgar cries out, hands shooting to the man's chest and holds the fabric in his hands. Wishes he could run his hands along his bare chest instead. When the fangs release and the bite is over he hears the silky smooth whispering from Jonathan. “The hard part’s over now, shh–“ the words are mumbled as a tongue swipes up the blood trickling down from the wound. “relax.”

The hands that grip the fabric of Reid's coat let go and travel higher, one rests along his shoulder and the other kneads along the back of Reid's own neck. It's so intimate, like lovers embracing, not a ravaged feeding frenzy.

Reid doesn't completely bite again but he gets rougher, moaning into his neck and swallowing and smacking down blood. It's absolutely absurd the way Jonathan growls and groans. He only squeezes the smaller man more, sucking on the wound to get more blood to the surface.

Edgar cries out a moan in earnest, grips the back of Reid's neck harder, urges him closer. The act only spurs the taller male on more, he bites into him again. Leaving another twin set of marks on him. Licking and sucking the life out of him, he's surely to have the puncture holes along with a nasty, deep hickey for show afterwards.

One long suck makes Edgar realize he's becoming light headed. He stumbles, the world turns around him, Reid only holds him closer. By he sound of it, the stumble doesn't make him slow his pace, the smacking of lips and groans only continue. Edgar clenches his hands and fingers to Jonathan and another moan escapes him, only this time a thread of panic reaches him.

“Oh–, Jona–Jonathan please, slow down.” He whispers. “I'm getting lightheaded.”

Jonathan makes a noise of acknowledgment but doesn't halt the devilish way he glides his tongue over the wound and the way his lips suck onto the skin there, leaving a dark purple bruise.

“Ahh,” Edgar cries again when Reid rubs his large hands up the small of his back. “Jonathan.” He says louder, afraid he wouldn't be able to get that mouth off him. The airiness his mind is creating worries him.

Finally Reid growls so savagely, Edgar swears the man's going to say _fuck it_ and just suck the rest of the blood from him. Thankfully the sucking relents, a gentle tongue and a pair of lips ghost the offended area. Jonathan's grip on him becomes less intense, the hands steadying themselves on his lower back while Edgar has to steady himself holding on for dear life to the man in front of him. He feels Jonathan retreat only slightly, those crystal blue eyes taking in Edgar's disheveled form. He's pale, unable to stand on his own and Reid finds himself feeling guilty.

“Edgar, are you alright?” He sighs, now at his full hight to resist going back for more.

Swansea rubs circles into his forehead. “Just–dizzy is all.” Jonathan's eyes bore holes into the side of his neck, he supposes it looks fairly bad judging by his reaction. The slight cringe to the vampires face gives Edgar a reason to chuckle. “Is it bad?”

“Yes.” He doesn't lie or sugar coat it. It's bad. There's four puncture wounds, hickeys all around it, making the whole area deep red and faded blue like a bruise. The holes in his skin still drip with blood, buts it's beginning to clot.

Jonathan sighs at Swansea’s gentle laugh. “I have no words, Edgar. I have to thank you. I would never have done that if you hadn't let me.”

“It's fine, Jonathan. I wanted to.” He says genuinely happy with his experience.

Those words _I wanted to._ they instantly make Jonathan's mind go back a few moments when he was close to sinking his teeth in that supple flesh. Edgar moaned it wantonly into the office, uncaring if someone heard. If anyone knew about what they'd done, it be over. Or possibly it wouldn't, but if anything Jonathan doesn't want Lady Ashbury to find out. She wouldn't want Reid putting Edgar is such a dangerous position.

Then a knock on the door ripped Jonathan from his memories and Swansea from his reverent staring at the man in front of him. Swansea visibly jumps and quickly covers the marks on his neck and Jonathan wipes his mouth of any stray blood. The door swings open, revealing Thoreau Strickland.

Thoreau’s soft eyes land on the two. “Oh, I apologize was I–“ he stammers.

“No, Dr. Strickland, it's fine.” Jonathan takes a step away from Edgar, sauntering over to Strickland. The man has a crush, a respective superior crush Jonathan supposes. Strickland is so sweet and shy with him. “Did you need something?”

“Uh yes, actually. Could you look through this and tell me if you see any types of possible errors?” He says it hopefully, as if Jonathan would deny him. He hands him a couple pages of hand scribbled writings about the blood transfusion of a certain patient Thoreau’s in charge of.

“Of course, Thoreau.” Jonathan skims through the pages, it takes a maximum of three minutes to have the whole thing read and handed back. Reid points out a few things and another few minutes go by. They finally find themselves alone after Reid gives Thoreau what he wanted.

Jonathan closes the door with a soft click, turns to see the Doctor patting his neck then looking to his hand, a small amount of bloods come off onto his palm. Reid walks closer, eyes the blood still leaking from the wound. Swansea sees where his gaze goes.

Swansea can see he urgent way Jonathan looks at him, begging for another taste but too afraid to ask for more; more would come later. Of course he'd allow it to happen again, after he recovered though. Even though Edgar can't be picky, because this is a fantasy come true, he wants more from Jonathan. Not only to be wanted by him, but his desire runs deeper than just allowing the vampire to bite him every now and again.

Swansea's cheeks flush at the stare he's getting back and the only thing he has left to do is rush Reid out of his office, he needs to get rid of the distraction in his own pants. Gingerly sidling up to Jonathan's side he sweeps a hand across the clothed bicep. Swansea opens his mouth to speak but is quickly interrupted by a hand clasping his chin and turning his head to the side.

The red and blue marks are distracting. They look horrible, they look just like hickeys, but the four puncture wounds betray what really happened. Jonathan's worried about anyone questioning it.

“What're you going to say?” He asks idly, referencing the bite mark.

“About the marks?” Swansea questions. “I won't say a thing about them. I’ll have to cover them up with a scarf or bandages and everyone around here knows I don't wear damn scarves.” Sighing heavily, Swansea leans closer into Jonathan's touch. “I’ll take care of it Jonathan, you have no need to worry. Now, you go do whatever vampire doctors do at this hour of the night.” He chuckles and gives Reid a light push.

Jonathan allows himself to be pushed by the smaller man. He murmurs a goodbye and only gets a foot through the door before he feels a hand suddenly grab the back of his coat. Swansea stands there, soft eyes and face looking expectantly up at the man that put such a monstrous mark upon his neck. He looks absolutely bashful and has a certain uncertainty in his eyes.

“If you find yourself…” Swansea searches for a word to use. “famished within the next few days, I'm still perfectly willing to help you, Jonathan. Assuming the feeding has no ill affects on me that is.”

The offer to feed once again makes a carnal urge in Reid flare. This mortal _wants_  to be fed on, it's like a whole other type of pull he feels towards it. Regular feeding has a pull and a pleasure to it. Just knowing that he wants it just makes the pleasure during feeding that much more intense. It almost makes him possessive over the man. He's a source of nourishment, a source of survival for Reid, it makes him want to rip anyone's throat out who dares touch or even think about feasting upon the sweet doctor besides himself.

When that primal urge awakens, Jonathan's eyes are stuck to the form in front of him. He feels the pull, resists it but it keeps on dragging him in. Swansea can see a battle raging inside Reid's skull and quirks a brow at the intensity of the stare.

“I will remember that offer, Edgar.” Jonathan's baritone voice says honey smooth. Accompanying that is one of the most devilish smirks he's ever seen laid across Reid’s face, it makes Swansea falter.

Heat rises to Swansea's cheeks. “Right then–, have a pleasurable night, Jonathan.”

“I’ll be sure to.” Is all he gets back before he's forced to let go of the cloth wrinkled in his hand. Allowing Jonathan to walk away, Swansea sighs, not sure if Jonathan is feeling the same thing he is right now.

He's never felt so light headed and heated before. Jonathan does things to him, horrible, horrible things.


End file.
